Autonomous vehicles rely on sensed properties about (a) the instant vehicle, (b) other autonomous vehicles, (c) other non-autonomous (i.e., standard) vehicles, and (d) the environment. A solution is needed to efficiently compile these sensed properties and deliver the compilation to the autonomous vehicle.